The overall objective of this investigation is to elucidate the biochemical mechanisms by which angiotensin II exerts its biological effect on responsive tissues. Major goals will be to establish the presence of an angiotensin receptor in adrenal tissue and to characterize the proposed angiotensin-receptor complex using sucrose gradient ultracentrifugation in conjunction with chromatographic and electrophoretic procedures. An adrenal cell suspension will be prepared and used to study several metabolic effects produced by angiotensin. The relationship of these effects to the formation of the proposed angiotensin-receptor complex will be evaluated. Emphasis will also be placed on the possible activation of adrenal adenyl cyclase by angiotensin.